Las batallas
by Moji 801
Summary: #YuruuriWeek #YuruuriWeek2017 Yuuri Katsuki está enamorado, por ello es víctima de un continuo sube y baja de emociones. No es el único, Yuri Plisetsky también se ve envuelto en la situación. Dos jóvenes inexpertos en asuntos amorosos, intentando salir lo mejor librados.
1. 1

#YuruuriWeek #YuruuriWeek2017

Día 1: Confesión

 ** _Las batallas_**

 **I**

Corría sin aliento, pero eso ya no arreglaría nada, seguramente estaba furioso. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes, ¿tal vez debería detenerse a comprar algo de comida?, eso lo retrasaría más, aunque mejoraría el humor de quién lo esperaba. El celular sonó interrumpiendo la decisión.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estás cerdo?

\- Lo siento, no escuché mi alarma y ...

\- No quiero excusas, llevo diez minutos parado como idiota esperando ¿sabes que esas locas pueden aparecer en cualquier momento? No es seguro para mí estar en un lugar público. Sí no llegas en dos minutos, me voy y arréglatelas como puedas.

-¡Qué malo! Tú te ofreciste a mostrarme el vecindario, y ahora me dejas.

Yuuri acababa de mudarse, estuvo viviendo un tiempo con Viktor pero no quería abusar; además lo emocionaba la idea de tener su propio departamento. La búsqueda no fue fácil, su presupuesto era limitado. Terminó muy cerca del lugar donde la federación rusa alojaba a los atletas profesionales, y futuras promesas del patinaje, que provenían de otras partes del país. Por eso cuando lo mencionó en los entrenamientos, Yurio dijo que él le daría un tour por los alrededores, eso lo sorprendió no esperaba tanta amabilidad del adolescente. Se quedaron de ver en la estación más cercana para ambos, pero Yuuri tenía muchas cosas que acomodar así que se durmió bastante tarde, claro que eso no pasaba por la cabeza del jovencito.

De algún modo llegó a tiempo, y al verlo no pudo evitar dirigirle su mejor sonrisa, él apartó la vista. Yuuri se avergonzó, odiaba ser incapaz de controlarse cuando se trataba de Yurio.

-¿Y bien, por qué tardaste?

\- Tuve que ordenar mi departamento.

\- ¿Ordenar qué? Es sólo un cuarto y tienes pocas cosas.

\- Recibí muchas regalos de los chicos, ya sabes por la mudanza.

\- ¿De todos?

\- Sí, incluso Yakov. Pichit-kun, Chris y Minami-kun lo enviaron, estoy muy consentido - lo último lo dijo otra vez con su radiante sonrisa. Notó como Yurio caía en cuenta de que él no le había dado nada. - No te preocupes, con lo que haces hoy por mí es más que suficiente.

\- Claro, mi tiempo es oro.

\- Hai, hai.

\- ¡Oi cerdo que clase de respuesta es esa! manejo bien el japonés.

\- De acuerdo lo tendré en mente -dijo tratando de no reír.

Yurio hizo un excelente trabajo como guía, organizó el recorrido de tal forma que no dieron ninguna vuelta innecesaria, y terminaron justo donde empezaron. Se despidieron, Yuuri llegó muerto, pero feliz de haber pasado la tarde junto al chico que le gustaba. ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos?, no estaba seguro tal vez después de ver su programa libre en el GPF. Era obvio el esfuerzo y la pasión que Yurio dejó en esa rutina, parecía estar patinando para alguien en particular. Ya lo admirada y apreciaba desde su tiempo juntos en Hasetsu, pero lo que el pequeño provocaba en él, cambió drásticamente desde ese momento y ni hablar de la gala. Lo negó y evitó pensar sobre ello todo lo que pudo, al final tuvo que admitirlo.

\- Estoy perdidamente enamorado de Yuri Plisetsky- decirlo lo sonrojaba hasta las orejas. Aceptarlo fue difícil, pero no más que el siguiente paso; sabía que si no se lo decía tendría que cargar con esos sentimientos por un largo tiempo. Quería mantenerse en contacto con él por el resto de su vida, así que debía confesarse. Lo mejor era ser rechazado antes de que su amor creciera, la decisión estaba tomada. Y se acercaba una fecha que le venía como anillo al dedo: 14 de febrero; le daría chocolates, junto con su declaración, él lo rechazaría sin muchos gritos - cruzaba los dedos- y todo volvería a la normalidad, sí era lo mejor. No, no, no aún faltaba demasiado ya no resistiría guardarlo más, era muy obvio. Viktor ya lo sabía, un día antes de dejar su apartamento sacó el tema.

\- Yuuri, dime la verdad hay algo que no me has dicho ¿cierto?

\- A veces odio ser tan fácil de leer.

\- No para todos - sonrió pícaramente-.

\- ¿Prometes mantenerlo en secreto?

\- Mmmm... no lo sé, estoy enojado porque nos abandonas. Makkachin va a extrañarte mucho, cuando al fin dormíamos los tres juntos -soltó un dramático suspiro-.

\- Entonces no lo diré.

\- Está bien, lo prometo.

\- Quiero vivir sólo porque... ya es hora de que sea independiente y junto a ti nunca va a pasar, me cuidas demasiado.

\- Y yo pensaba que era porque te gusta Yurio y planeabas llevarlo a tu departamento para mostrarle tu Eros.

Yuuri primero se puso todo blanco después todo rojo, al final intentó responder, Viktor lo interrumpió.

\- Eres divertido - dijo riendo -, tranquilo justo ahora no planeo compartirte, se viene una temporada muy intensa y preferiría que no tuvieras distracciones. Aunque si decides hacer algo, cuentas con mi apoyo. Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Yuuri enamorado sobre la pista - su travieso guiño tranquilizó al japonés.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

\- ¿Cómo habrá sido? -Viktor tomó su barbilla fingiendo reflexionar-.

\- ¡Viktor!

\- Creo que fue por tus lindos sonrojos, cuando son a causa de él son más intensos. Es muy sutil, pero Mila y Georgi no son nada lentos, tienes que controlarte.

\- ¿Controlar mis sonrojos? ¿Eso siquiera es posible? -dijo muy preocupado- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? ¿me enseñas?

\- No quiero, me gusta mucho el Yuuri ruborizado.

\- Juegas conmigo.

\- Te lo dije estoy molesto, ¿cierto Makkachin?

\- ¡Wan,wan! -soltó el poodle-.

\- ¿También tú? Lo siento, vendré a visitarte. Y correremos juntos por la mañana ¿si? - como respuesta Makkachin se lanzó sobre él para lamerlo- ¡Gracias, eres un buen perro!

\- Yo te perdono si también te lanzas sobre mí- dijo Viktor, Yuuri y Makkachin se miraron unos segundos para después abalanzarse sobre el ruso. No había otra manera de irse, lleno de risas y mucho cariño. Viktor era realmente importante en muchos aspectos de su vida, lo quería mucho.

Recordar aquello, estando solo en su propio departamento era nostálgico. Estar con Viktor y Makkachin se había convertido en algo tan natural que ahora le pesaba un poco su decisión.

\- Que mal, de verdad estoy muy consentido- pensó Yuuri.

Los días pasaron vertiginosamente, desde que Yuuri se unió al equipo ruso la convivencia era más cálida, eran como una familia que ante visitas se comporta mejor, pero no quería decir que fingieran apreciarse, era sólo que la presencia de alguien como Yuuri, consoliador y amable por naturaleza, invitaba a la paz. Pero el ambiente infantil no se iba, Mila molestaba todo el tiempo a Yurio; se decidió adoptar el apodo para evitar confusiones, el único que no llamaba así al joven atleta era Yakov, después de todo utilizaba Yuratchka mucho antes de la aparición del japonés. Viktor también impregnaba el lugar con su aura alegre y juguetona, pero ahora casi toda su atención iba dirigida a Yuuri, aunque no dejaba pasar la oportunidad de enfadar a Yurio.

En una de sus frecuentas salidas después del entrenamiento, los chicos terminaron interrogando al pobre de Yuuri, fue Georgi quien inició todo.

\- ¿Yuuri has encontrado a alguien que te guste?

\- ¿Cómo dices? - Yuuri estaba bebiendo tranquilamente un chocolate caliente, la sorpresa lo hizo derramar un poco.

\- Sí, yo también lo noté - Mila lo miraba inquisidora-.

\- No sé de que hablan, enserio - Yuuri lo dijo tratando de sonar convincente-.

\- Es evidente, tu programa corto te delata. Soy un experto sintiendo emociones, y lo que transmites, o mejor dicho, para quién lo haces cambió.

\- Cierto, cierto. Ya no es para Viktor, ahora piensas en alguien más - Mila estaba al borde de la silla- Vamos, cuéntalo.

\- Chicos imaginan cosas, soy el único en la cabeza de Yuuri - Viktor trató de salvarlo aferrándose a él-.

\- Ni lo intentes, estoy con la reina del drama. Yuuri está enamorado - Mila insistía-.

Yuuri dirigió su mirada a Yurio, lo hizo por unos segundos. Eso bastó para responder a la interrogante, ambos lo captaron de inmediato. Afortunadamente Yurio era lento para esa clase de cosas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Yuuri lo miró; estaba realmente interesado en las especulaciones de Mila y Georgi.

\- Vamos cerdo, suéltalo y has que esos dos dejen de comportarse como niños - quiso sonar indiferente, falló estrepitosamente-.

Mila, Georgi y Viktor suspiraron al unísono. Yurio puso cara de no entender porque la reacción de los viejos.

\- Dejémoslo así Yuuri - habló una seria Mila- te deseo suerte, la necesitarás.

\- Deberías considerar decírselo eso haría tu actuación todavía más hermosa, y yo no hago cumplidos a la ligera - Georgi le cerró un ojo dando por terminado el tema-.

\- ¡Gracias chicos! - un aliviado Yuuri los miró conmovido-.

\- Entonces nos vamos, Georgi prometió presentarme un amigo y se hace tarde.

Ambos se despidieron con un efusivo abrazo a Yuuri, y se marcharon dejando su parte de la cuenta.

\- ¿Qué demonios? Primero atosigan al Katsudon con preguntas y luego se van sin obtener respuesta - Yurio sonaba decepcionado-.

\- Suficiente, también hay que irnos. - Viktor no soportaría por mucho lo denso de su compañero.

El equipo ruso se alistaba para el campeonato europeo, Viktor y Yuuri se quedarían, el regreso del campeón estaba en preparación. Yuuri reflexionó acerca de lo sucedido, ya no esperaría más; si era rechazado, algo que esperaba, tendría tiempo de reponerse. Así que al termino de la práctica, le pidió a Yurio acompañarlo al parque cercano. Un tanto extrañado, el joven aceptó.

\- ¿Por qué el misterio cerdo?, ¿tienes una sorpresa antes de irme? - Yurio reflejaba genuina emoción-.

\- Tal vez no te guste- Yuuri estaba claramente, hasta para el despistado de Yurio, preocupado.

\- Viniendo de ti hay una gran probabilidad- lo dijo intentando romper el pesado ambiente -.

\- ¿Recuerdas que Mila y Georgi estaban molestándome sobre estar enamorado?

\- Sí, fue de lo más raro parecían muy seguros y sin embargo dejaron el tema muy fácilmente. ¿Y qué con eso?

\- Tenían razón.

-Vaya- decir que se sorprendió era poco-. Si quieres mi ayuda con eso déjame decirte que...

\- Para nada, serías el menos indicado.

\- Oi cerdo, ve al grano - dijo algo ofendido-.

-Aquí vamos - era el suspiro más profundo que había hecho en su vida -. Me gustas Yuri Plisetsky - lo dijo casi balbuceando, su cuerpo temblaba, por instinto cerró los ojos al terminar. Los abrió lentamente y miró su rostro; estaba perplejo.

\- ¿Quieres besarme y acostarte conmi...?

\- ¡Noooo! - le tapó la boca tan rápido como pudo-. Bueno sí, lo he imaginado, pero no es lo único que quiero hacer contigo. Cielos Yurio, hablo de salir y conocernos mejor.

\- Eso lo hacemos todo el tiempo.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero, deja de ser malo y responde - la ansiedad se apodero de él-.

\- Yuuri yo...

\- Hey, ¿por qué escaparon? Nos dejaron todo el trabajo de ir por las... proviciones- Viktor supo que era un mal momento-.

Mila y Georgi aparecieron detrás suyo cargando unas repletas bolsas de víveres.

\- ¿Viktor les dijiste sobre la cena?

\- Por supuesto, creo.

\- Claramente no lo hiciste, mira sus caras- Mila alzó los hombros como disculpándose con Yuuri-.

\- ¿Vienen? Se me ocurrió organizar algo pequeño para desearles buena suerte en la competencia, todos dormiremos en mi casa hoy- la sonrisa de corazón era imposible de rechazar-.

\- Suena divertido, vayamos Yurio.

\- Uh... sí.


	2. 2

#YuruuriWeek #YuruuriWeek2017 #Yuuyu

Día 3: HC

 **II**

Al día siguiente Yuuri fue el primero en levantarse, ésta vez tuvo cuidado de no sobrepasar su límite de alcohol, lo más silenciosamente que pudo despertó a Yurio y salieron al balcón.

\- Lamento despertarte, pero debemos terminar lo de ayer - su voz temblaba.

\- Sí, supongo - Yurio tomó aire- Cerdo, yo te aprecio- rascándose la cabeza- pero no de ese modo ¿que te llevó...

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Yo también me sorprendí, es sólo que no podía seguir actuando como si nada pasara.

\- Lo siento, Yuuri.

\- No te disculpes- creía estar preparado para oírlo, fue mucho más doloroso de lo que imaginó-. Hay cosas que salen de nuestro control.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

\- Umm, ahora hay que levantar al resto,- giro para volver adentro- será mejor que se vayan...

\- No hablo de eso Katsudon - Yurio lo detuvo, los húmedos ojos de Yuuri le suplicaban que lo dejara ir - ¿Estás bien?

\- Perdón, lamento la escena. Voy a estar bien, sólo necesito tiempo; cuando vuelvas con tu nueva medalla de oro vayamos a celebrar ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Quieres que haga algo?

\- No Yurio, gracias.

Cuando todos se marcharon, Viktor quiso consolarlo. Había notado la tristeza en el semblante de Yuuri.

\- Quédate un poco más, podemos ver una película y después pasear con Makkachin.

\- Prefiero volver aún tengo cosas por hacer y mañana hay que entrenar.

\- Yuuri...

\- Gracias Viktor, quiero estar solo.

\- Está bien, voy a darte espacio. - se lanzó sobre él - Yuuri te quiero.

La sonrisa triste que recibió lo dejó intranquilo, pero nunca había sido capaz de manejar esa clase de situaciones.

Fueron días infructuosos en el entrenamiento para Yuuri, decir que estaba desconcentrado era poco. Viktor decidió enfocarse en la coreografía y dejar los saltos para otro momento, en esas condiciones era peligroso hacerlos.

\- No sé que pasa, de verdad estoy intentándolo Viktor.

\- Tranquilo Yuuri, presionarte no ayuda.

El día siguiente sería más complicado, el equipo ruso volvería de su participación en el Campeonato europeo. Yuuri se propuso actuar normal cuando se encontrara con Yurio, sin embargo la sorpresa de encontrarlo en la estación cercana a su casa lo tomó desprevenido.

\- Ah, hola- intentó sonar alegre.

\- ¿Qué hay cerdo?

\- ¡Felicidades!, sabía que conseguirías el oro.

\- Y no es todo, ahora voy por el mundial.

\- Es malo confiarse- le advirtió.

\- No lo estoy, JJ querrá tomar revancha del GPF y tu también ¿no?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Luces terrible, ¿el viejo se sobrepasó contigo?

\- No más de lo habitual, debe ser porque he estado durmiendo mal.

Su respuesta era una verdad a medias, Yuuri no dormía bien a causa de recurrentes sueños sobre Yurio y su rechazo, despertaba agitado y con lágrimas en los ojos, claro que no podía confesarle algo así; su rostro mostraba cansancio acumulado, desde su partida lo único en su cabeza era el adorable y maleducado adolescente.

Cuando llegaron a las pista Mila y Georgi ya estaban calentando, se apresuraron a cambiarse y practicar. Viktor quedó muy satisfecho con el trabajo de Yuuri, y también sorprendido por la influencia que Yurio tenía sobre él; eso le preocupaba. Sabía lo sensible y frágil que era la confianza de Yuuri.

Al finalizar la jornada se reunieron con la intención de salir, Yuuri se disculpó y dado su aspecto demacrado nadie intentó persuadirlo, el ímpetu puesto en el entrenamiento sumado al cansancio de los últimos días cobró factura. Se veía tan mal que Viktor insistió en acompañarlo a casa.

Los días pasaron Yuuri recuperó su buen aspecto, no así su ánimo. Cada que alguno de los chicos proponía salir, como lo hacían antes, él se negaba, y lo peor es que había una muy buena razón: su preparación para el Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes. Aunque a esas alturas ya todos sabían los verdaderos motivos de su aislamiento, que Yurio le había roto el corazón, y en su afán por superarlo Yuuri se alejaba instintivamente de él. Era tan evidente que Yurio comenzó a molestarse, ya no estaban juntos nunca. La última vez que hablaron apropiadamente fue a su regreso, de ahí en adelante apenas habían cruzado un par de palabras dentro de la pista. La situación llegó a tal extremo que Yurio no lo resistió, y acorraló al japonés en los vestidores.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Vamos cerdo no presiones - suspiró profundamente antes de continuar- Estás evitándome descaradamente, dijiste que estarías bien y que nada cambiaría. Te di tiempo porque los viejos lo sugirieron, pero ya tuve suficiente de tu actitud.

\- Yurio...

\- Cállate y deja que termine -presionó sus hombros contra el casillero - tienes que olvidar lo que sientes, pero huyendo no vas a conseguirlo, tal vez Georgi o Viktor puedan presentarte a alguien...

\- Yurio.

\- Mila conoce a mucha gente también, tienes que salir y expandir tu mundo, encerrado en tu departamento no vas a...

\- ¡Basta! - gritó furioso- la decisión de rechazarme fue enteramente tuya así que no vengas a decirme como debo lidiar con mis sentimientos. Eres la última persona de quien quiero escucharlo, estás tomándote demasiadas atribuciones. Ahora vete y déjame solo.

Yurio no terminaba de salir de su asombro, ver a Yuuri tan molesto hizo que tardara en reaccionar.

\- Bien, como prefieras cerdo. Si quieres ir deambulando por ahí dando lástima es tu problema, eso saco por tratar de ayudarte - salió azotando la puerta tan fuerte que los cuadros colgados en la pared cayeron, dejando el piso lleno de pequeños pedazos de vidrio.

Viktor encontró a Yuuri hecho un mar de lágrimas, recostado sobe el piso.

\- ¡Yuuri! ¿Qué sucedió? - lo levantó rápidamente.

\- Lo estoy intentando de verdad, pero no puedo. Pienso más y más en él, se supone que la confesión me ayudaría a olvidarlo, a dar por terminado este amor no correspondido. ¿Por qué no funciona? - la desesperación y tristeza se apoderaron de Yuuri-. Cada vez que me aparto de él siento mi corazón romperse, ya no aguanto, es una agonía verlo todos los días sabiendo que nunca va a ser mío. Ayúdame Viktor, por favor.

\- Yuuri lo siento, perdón. Perdóname.

Esa noche Yuuri durmió con Viktor y Makkachin, sentir la calidez de ambos fue muy reparador. Después de tantas noches de angustia y dolor al fin pudo descansar adecuadamente.

Al desahogarse y expresar todo lo que llevaba guardado su humor volvió poco a poco, era otra vez el lindo y alegre Yuuri de hace unas semanas, las prácticas iban de maravilla. Salía de vez en cuando con Mila o Georgi, sin embargo su mundo volvía a centrarse en un apuesto y jodidamente sensual entrenador. Viktor y Yuuri no se despegaban, iban y venían juntos. La única diferencia entre el Yuuri recién llegado y el actual era una persona, Yuri Plisetsky había desaparecido de su vida.


	3. 3

#YuruuriWeek #YuruuriWeek2017 #yuuyu

Día 5: Libre

 **III**

Llevaba una semana ignorando la presencia de Yurio, al entrenar se mantenía totalmente aislado y sólo hablaba con Víktor o Yakov. La convivencia con Yuuri, fuera de la pista, se limitaba al almuerzo y Mila solía acompañarlo.

\- Te ves mejor Yuuri.

\- Gracias Mila, sí creo que lo peor ya pasó, lamento haberte preocupado - sonrió.

\- Pero ¿vas a dejarlo así? Ahora es Yuri el que está mal.

La sola mención de su nombre lo descomponía, por mucho que dijera que lo peor había pasado sus reacciones lo delataban.

\- Ya se le olvidará, tal vez cuando vuelva podamos arreglarlo.

\- Te daría un consejo pero no conozco los detalles - sus ojos azules no se apartaban de él.

\- Quedarías atrapada entre los dos, quieres mucho a Yurio ¿cierto? Y ahora que tú y yo somos más cercanos, preferiero que te mantengas al margen.

\- Vaya que frío Yuuri -haciendo un puchero.

\- No lo tomes a mal por favor.

\- Lo entiendo, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Aprenderás lo objetiva y buena consejera que soy -se marchó guiñándole pícaramente un ojo-.

Yuuri tenía un punto, muchos dirían que el mejor amigo de Mila en la pista era sin duda el japonés. A la sexy pelirroja le encantaba hablar con él sobre chicos, no para que le diera consejos o algo así, simplemente la divertía ver las reacciones de Yuuri cuando le contaba sobre sus ex y todo lo que hacía cuando terminaba con ellos; Yuuri había llegado a convertirse en su confidente. Era la chica con el nivel más alto en la pista, y aunque se llevaba bien con el resto de sus compañeras no había conseguido conectar más profundamente con alguna de ellas. Cuando comenzó a tratar a Yuuri supo que era el tipo de persona a la que puedes confiarle tus más obscuros secretos y jamás te juzgaría o te traicionaría divulgándolos. Así que al notar la tensión ente Yuri y Yuuri quiso ayudar aconsejando al rubio a darle espacio para superar y asimilar su rechazo, pero cuando vio que las cosas se habían puesto aún peor decidió intervenir. Y del discreto y reservado Yuuri, como imaginó, difícilmente obtendría información, tuvo que armarse de paciencia antes de abordar a la nueva joya del patinaje ruso.

\- ¿Qué hiciste Yuri?

\- ¿Hah?

\- Vamos si no me dices que ocurre, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte?

\- ¿Quién te pidió ayuda vieja bruja? Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

\- Es evidente que la necesitas, no estabas tan irritable desde que stalkeabas a Yuuri y Víktor el año pasado.

\- ¡Yo no hacía eso!- se defendió.

\- Claro, claro. ¿Y bien?

\- Deberías ir y preguntárselo a él. Yo estoy bien.

\- Yuuri se irá pronto al Cuatro Continentes, y ya sólo quedará el Campeonato Mundial debes arreglarlo antes o corres el riesgo de que su situación no cambie. Seguramente durante la temporada baja él no estará aquí.

\- Fue culpa suya. ¿Por qué diablos debo hacerlo yo?

\- Eres el único que piensa eso, si Yuuri está tan enfadado contigo como para ignorarte completamente quien se equivocó fuiste tú -se alejó rápidamente antes de que Yuri siquiera abriera la boca.

Sin admitir antes su error, jamás lograría que Yuri dejara esa actitud. ¿Pero cómo hacer que la gata rusa se tragara su orgullo y buscara a Yuuri? Víktor pasaba justo delante suyo.

\- ¡Qué oportuno! ¿Me ayudas con algo?

\- No lo sé, parece que vas a hacer alguna travesura.

\- Es para Yurio.

\- Estoy dentro.

Mila le contó las conclusiones que había sacado sobre el drama entre los Yuri.

\- ¿Tu sabes que pasó exactamente?

\- No, pero vi lo lastimado que resultó para Yuuri.

\- Si no te lo dijo a ti, se lo llevará a la tumba.

\- Sí, así es Yuuri.

\- Bueno, tendremos que actuar un poco a ciegas.

\- Bien, siempre que todo suceda después del Campeonato Mundial. Como entrenador debo cuidar la mentalidad y equilibrio de Yuuri.

\- Entonces debería ser antes, no hay mejor motivación que el amor.

\- Ya veremos.

Para llevar a cabo la primera parte del plan también necesitaban de Pichit, Viktor hizo el contacto. El tailandés sabía del amor no correspondido de su amigo, y cuando Viktor le contó lo que trataban de hacer, aceptó encantado. Tenían una semana para hacer creer a Yurio que Yuuri estaba refugiándose en otra persona para superarlo.

\- ¿Cuándo comienza Pichit? -preguntó Mila.

\- Ahora mismo.

Yuuri se encontraba tomando un descanso de la práctica al recibir el primero de lo que sería un aluvión de mensajes de su mejor amigo, usualmente tenía un sólo tono para sus mensajes, pero Pichit había insistido en compartir uno a juego exclusivo para ellos. Y como realmente no le importaba aceptó. Normalmente recibía mensajes con imágenes divertidas o enlaces a cosas que podrían interesarle, pero desde su descanso matutino Pichit le enviaba algo cada veinte o treinta minutos, seguramente estaba preocupado por la llamada de la última vez en la que le habló sobre su corazón roto.

\- De verdad es un buen chico- lo dijo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Por eso recibió de vuelta una mirada fulminante de ciertos ojos verdes, Yuuri se apresuró a dejar su teléfono y continuar entrenando. Pasaron tres días desde el primer mensaje de Pichit, todos en la pista escucharon al menos un par de notificaciones del nuevo insistente amigo. Y como Yuuri siempre veía sus mensajes sonriendo, los hizo suponer que había un romance en puerta; rumor que Mila inició. Los cuchicheos en torno a ello molestaban tanto a Yurio, como los mismos mensajes. La fase uno del plan estaba terminada.

\- ¡Buena suerte en Corea Yuuri! - dijeron al unísono Mila y Georgi.

\- Gracias chicos. Estoy muy emocionado, enfrentar a JJ es un gran reto, además también están Pichit, Otabek y Seung; será una competencia muy reñida.

\- Contamos contigo Viktor- dijo Mila con determinación.

\- Déjamelo a mi.

Yuuri los miró extrañado y después conmovido, le pareció muy tierno que Mila se preocupara tanto por él.

Viktor puso en marcha el plan apenas pisaron el hotel en Corea, se quejó amargamente en sus redes sociales del abandono de su pupilo con una foto con carita triste en su habitación. Ése era su trabajo insinuar que Yuuri lo dejaba por estar ocupado con alguien más. Pichit ayudó distrayendo a Yuuri, y para que no se diera cuenta Viktor le confiscó su celular con el pretexto de que dispersaba su atención. Ambos, Pichit y Viktor hicieron de todo, el 14 de febrero, inicio de la competencia, le mandaron chocolates anónimos. Y después se encargaron que todo el mundo supiera de ello. Pichit incluso consiguió lo que se podría tomar como una foto comprometedora de Yuuri y un chico desconocido tomados de la mano, en realidad sólo era un admirador japonés que deseaba saludarlo.

Una vez más el celular de Yurio demostró su valía al permanecer intacto cuando su dueño lo arrojaba furioso, Mila y Georgi también hacían lo suyo comentando a voz en cuello las imágenes o comentarios de Pichit y Viktor en las redes.

\- Me alegro tanto por Yuuri, estoy ansiosa de que vuelva y nos diga los detalles. Te lo dije debiste arreglarlo pronto.

\- Cállate vieja bruja- Yurio la fulminó con la mirada - No me interesa lo que haga el cerdo con su vida.

-Sigue repitiéndolo y tal vez lo creas - se burló Mila.

\- Maldito cerdo mentiroso, ¿no era yo quien te gustaba? -vociferó solo en los vestidores.

Tenía que averiguar más sobre el misterioso nuevo amigo del Katsudon, afortunadamente contaba con un aliado en Corea.

\- Otabek, ¿cómo has estado?, tengo un favor que pedirte.

\- Bien.

\- Necesito saber la identidad del chico con el que ha estado saliendo el Katsudon.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Tengo tiempo, Yuri no voy a espiar a alguien sin una buena razón - dijo firmemente.

\- No lo sé... es molesto que haya encontrado un sustituto tan rápido.

\- ¿Sustituto?

\- Argh, demonios Otabek ¿realmente debo decírtelo todo?

\- Sí.

Otabek quería conocer mejor a Yuri, por ello le pidió hacer una video llamada; además ver las expresiones de su amigo le ayudaría a descifrar mejor sus sentimientos y a corroborar su teoría. Cuando Yurio terminó de contar lo sucedido hasta ese momento con Yuuri, Otabek se quedó pasmado, nunca imaginó que el ruso fuera tan lento.

\- Eres un idiota Yuri.

\- ¿Hah?

\- ¿No te pareció insensible la forma en que enfrentaste a Yuuri por alejarse de ti?

\- ¡Estaba muy enfadado! Fue su culpa que reaccionara así, primero dice que nada cambiará y luego me trata como una plaga.

\- En eso tienes razón, debió hablar contigo.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Probablemente subestimó la situación, creyó que podría manejar verte todos los días pero no fue así. Entonces intentó alejarse para olvidarte más rápido, lo que seguramente era doloroso de hacer. Luego tú vas y le gritas, sin mencionar que le sugieres buscar a alguien más, cuando él estaba desesperadamente tratando de ser tu amigo. Entonces decide aprovechar que estás molesto y te ignora por completo, con la esperanza de que ahora sí pueda olvidarte.

La cara de Yuri era de incredulidad, parecía continuar procesando lo dicho por Otabek.

\- Jamás pasó por tu cabeza ¿cierto? Te enfocaste en tu enojo e ignoraste los sentimientos de Yuuri. Eso fue egoísta Yuri.

\- Bueno, yo...

\- Creo que es mejor que arregles esto cuanto antes. Yuuri debe volver mañana, reflexiona lo que te dije y habla con él.

\- Pero... aún si lo hago, quiero saber sobre su amigo.

\- Pregúntale directamente.

\- ¡Vamos Otabek!

\- Iba a dejar que lo descubrieras sólo, pero tal vez sea mejor ayudarte también con eso. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto averiguarlo?

\- Ya lo dije, no es agradable ser reemplazado.

\- ¿Estás celoso?

\- No, yo sólo... es que él dijo...

\- Tampoco has reflexionado sobre eso -sentenció- ¿por qué lo rechazaste?

\- Porque no me gusta de esa forma.

\- ¿Has estado enamorado, cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- No lo he estado, pero lo sabría -se defendió ruborizado Yurio-.

\- El amor comienza de diferentes formas, hay unas más discretas que otras. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tu relación con Yuuri y conmigo? Piensa en ello, me voy.

-¡Espera! ¿Harás lo que te pedí?

\- No es necesario, Yuuri sólo ha estado con Viktor, Pichit y Seung. Saca tus propias conclusiones. Nos vemos en el mundial.

¿El coreano? Imposible, Yuuri apenas había hablado con Seung, aunque en Moscú notó que lo miraba. Basta, Otabek tenía razón primero debía aclarar sus pensamientos.

La diferencia entre Yuuri y Otabek, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ambos. Pero siendo sinceros el cerdo no era precisamente su tipo de persona favorita, y aún así desde el momento en que lo vio no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Le encanta molestarlo, pero odia verlo triste o preocupado; cuando está así hace todo lo posible por animarlo, incluso compartir sus preciados pirozhkis. Cada mañana se levanta más animado porque sabía que el Katsudon también estaba ahí. Se enfurece cuando Viktor u otra persona lo acapara, su sonrisa es capaz de ponerlo de buen humor...

\- Carajo, me gusta el Katsudon. Y lo rechacé... argh ¡qué idiota!

Tomó su almohada y comenzó a golpearla, no podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta, había dejado pasar la mejor oportunidad de su vida. Y además fue el cerdo quien se confesó, ahora el balón estaba en su cancha, si alguien debía arreglar las cosas era él. ¿Y si era demasiado tarde? Lastimó enormemente a Yuuri, cuando lo vio con los ojos anegados en lágrimas estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero el cerdo fingió fortaleza, sin embargo no evitó que Yurio se sintiera el ser más despreciable y cruel de la tierra. Odiaba conocerse tan poco, por su culpa Yuuri había sufrido y muy probablemente era su turno de tener un amor no correspondido.


	4. 4

**IV**

Al bajar del taxi, justo enfrente de su edificio se sintió aliviado, después de conseguir la plata en el Cuatro Continentes había dado una infinidad de entrevistas; además de cuestionarlo sobre la mínima diferencia entre el puntaje de JJ y el suyo, los reporteros no paraban de hacerle preguntas personales que no acababa de entender, por alguna razón todos creían que había algo romántico entre Seung y él, es cierto que salieron un par de veces, pero todo gracias a Pichit que insistía en incluir al coreano.

\- ¡Anda Yuuri salgamos con él!, es el único que sigue manteniendo su distancia; hasta Otabek ya comienza a ser más amistoso, no podemos permitir que Seung siga tan solo.

Yuuri sabía que una vez que algo se le metía a la cabeza al lindo moreno, no paraba hasta conseguirlo. Pichit siempre llegaba tarde a sus encuentros, provocando que Yuuri y Seung pasaran tiempo solos, y Viktor se mantenía extrañamente al margen; daba la impresión que su entrenador y mejor amigo estaban buscándole un novio. Pero no se atrevió a tocar el tema, la verdad se la había pasado muy bien junto a Seung. Pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común: ambos amaban a los perros, su debut en el GPF había sido muy difícil y no eran buenos socializando, en realidad a Seung no le interesaba. Al final, tenían pocos amigos. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que lo suyo no pasaría de una amistad.

Lo cierto era que no había dejado de pensar en Yurio, habían estado alejados por lo que parecía una eternidad, y su amor por él no había disminuido, por el contrario aumentó. Con el Cuatro Continentes pudo desviar su mente en otra dirección, aún así el rubio aparecía constantemente en sus pensamientos y lo que era peor, en sus sueños. Cada noche desde su última pelea soñaba lo mismo, Yurio aparecía en su apartamento, no decía nada, entraba y lo besaba apasionadamente, enseguida ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, las manos subían y bajaban recorriendo la piel del otro; Yurio lo empujaba para después tomar con su boca el miembro de Yuuri y comenzaba a lamerlo sin apartar su mirada del japonés, en una clara invitación a que lo tomara de la manera más salvaje, justo ahí Yuuri despertaba agitado y muy excitado, afortunadamente Viktor dormía, pero él tenía que levantarse y ocuparse de terminar en el baño.

Por eso cuando salió del elevador no podía creer lo que veía, Yuri Plisetsky estaba dormido recargado en la puerta de su departamento. Lo reconoció de inmediato, llevaba su característica sudadera negra con animal print, la capucha le cubría la cabeza. Se veía adorable, tanto que Yuuri era incapaz de despertarlo. Aprovechó el momento para acercarse a su rostro y oler su dulce aroma; luchaba para no poner sus manos sobre él, perdió. Acarició suavemente su mejilla hasta llegar al cuello, Yurio reaccionó cual gatito mimado, levantando la cabeza; Yuuri intentó contener su carcajada, fue imposible.

Yurio aún somnoliento, dijo:

\- Maldito cerdo, ¿cuánto planeas hacerme esperar?

\- Lo siento, tuvimos que cambiar nuestro vuelo de regreso.

La sorpresa y alegría reflejada en su rostro, hizo que Yuuri lo abrazara sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, que fueron, de hecho un plus maravilloso. Yurio no sólo correspondió su gesto también dijo enmarcado por su preciosa sonrisa:

\- ¡Bienvenido!

Yuuri se apartó un poco para ver su rostro, estaba sonrojado. El adolescente cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho, se levantó abruptamente.

\- ¿Vas invitarme a pasar o tengo que estar más tiempo en el umbral de tu puerta, Katsudon?

\- Lo siento, lo siento. Todavía no me recupero de verte aquí. Por favor pasa...- Si te sientes obligado, prefiero irme.

\- Claro que no, también quiero hablar contigo. Porque a eso viniste ¿cierto?- lo miró suplicante.

\- Bueno sí-. Yurio era incapaz de ignorar tal ruego- Está bien, quiero un té.

\- Lo que desee.

El lugar era casi como Yurio lo imaginó, muy sencillo. La sala estaba dividida de la cocina por una barra, había un pasillo que conducía a la habitación de Yuuri y el baño. La vista desde el pequeño balcón era buena, en ese momento sólo se veían pequeñas luces. Yuuri comenzó a preparar el té. Yurio tomó asiento en un banco junto a la barra. Observó atentamente cada movimiento del japonés.

\- ¿Qué tienes para comer?

\- No estoy seguro, tal vez galletas.

\- Eso no va a llenarme, prepara algo.

\- Umm, en realidad no soy bueno cocinando.

\- No mientas, tu familia tiene un onsen.- Que yo jamás he atendido, a veces ayudo con algún trabajo físico, pero mis padres y Mari-neechan siempre lo han hecho solos.

\- Vaya, así que eres un inútil.

\- ¡Oye!, he practicado desde pequeño, nunca tuve tiempo de aprender esa clase de cosas.

\- Pero viviste un largo tiempo sólo, ¿que hacías entonces?

\- Comía en la cafetería, o Celestino cocinaba para nosotros. Pichit-kun sí es bueno, aunque casi no lo hacía.

Hablaron mucho, sobre el torneo, el gran avance de Yuuri en su programa largo, lo sucedido en las prácticas. Era como si quisieran evitar el tema principal. Y aunque la estaban pasando bien, ambos sabían que debían aclarar muchas cosas. Yuuri empezó:

\- Lamento haberte ignorado los últimos días, no fue la forma más madura de manejar mi enojo. Es sólo... tus palabras realmente me lastimaron.

\- Eso no...

\- Sé que no quisiste hacerlo, pero pasó-era evidente que Yurio quería disculparse, sin embargo no lograba articular palabra alguna-. Entiendo, no te fuerces.

\- Cállate, voy a decirlo- apretaba fuertemente sus manos- pude ser más amable... me conoces no debiste tomarlo tan literal.

\- ¿Eso fue una disculpa? ¿Cómo se supone que tome "los chicos pueden presentarte a alguien"?

\- Sólo quería volver a la normalidad ¿de acuerdo? ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

\- Elegiste la forma más cruel posible.

\- ¡Diablos! Lo siento, lamento ser un insensible- entre dientes- cerdo llorón.

Yuuri se quedó unos segundos pasmado, cuando notó el sonrojo que cubría el rostro del ruso se lanzó sobre él.

-De acuerdo, te perdono.

Yurio ocultó su cara en el pecho de Yuuri, el abrazo fue largo y cálido. Ambos lo necesitaban, al fin había terminado el pesado ambiente entre los dos patinadores. Al separarse, sonrieron con un gran alivio.

\- Bien, ahora que todo está dicho es mejor que te apresures a volver, te acompaño a la estación.

\- Yo aún no termino...

\- Dejémoslo para después, es tar...de-Yurio sostenía su mano y temblaba un poco- ¿Yurio?

\- ¿Qué tienes con Seung?

\- ¿Seung? ¡Ah! ¿Sabes de dónde viene eso? no han parado de preguntar sobre ello y...

Por toda respuesta Yurio sacó su celular, deslizó velozmente sus dedos y casi le pega al poner frente a Yuuri la pantalla, el japonés tomó el teléfono y conforme veía más imágenes y comentarios su rostro se descomponía.

Así que esos dos de verdad traían algo entre manos, no había estado tan avergonzado en toda su vida. Viktor, Pichit-kun e incluso Mila se encargaron de armar una muy completa historia de amor oriental, habían sacado de contexto cada una de las salidas que tuvo con Seung. ¡La mano que tomaba no era de Seung!

\- ¿Y bien?

Yurio no apartaba sus ojos de él; al verlo Yuuri supo que el temblor no era miedo o ansiedad, estaba molesto.

\- No hay nada, apenas comenzamos a tratarnos. Ni siquiera me atrevería a llamarlo un amigo...

\- ¿Y qué diablos es todo ésto?- señalaba una imagen en su teléfono donde se podía ver a Yuuri y Seung riendo.

\- Creo que me contaba sobre alguna de las travesuras de su perro. En serio, es un malentendido.

\- Bien- el rostro de Yuuri reflejaba sinceridad, al fin podía respirar tranquilo, no tendría que luchar por recuperarlo-.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

\- No estoy molesto, odio que me mientan- aunque seguir negando sus sentimientos tampoco ayudaba a acercarse más a él-.

\- Así que fue un golpe a tu ego, ya veo.- la tristeza que mostraba su rostro era enternecedora. - ¿Por qué estás sonriendo Yurio?

\- Estoy feliz, no tienes nada con el coreano, y es evidente que todavía te gusto.

\- No entiendo porque te alegras, explícate.

\- ¿Y si mejor te lo muestro?

\- Yurio estoy comenzando a...

Yuri Plisetsky lo tomó por el cuello, cuando estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios se detuvo para apreciar su expresión, Yuuri tenía tanto los ojos como la boca abiertos. Satisfecho, el rubio terminó por besarlo lento y suavemente; pasada la sorpresa Yuuri se dejó llevar metiendo su lengua en la cálida y pequeña boca del adolescente, recorriendo cada parte de ella. Fue un beso muy lindo y largo que los dos disfrutaron, Yurio terminó mordiendo su labio inferior lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sangrar a Yuuri.

\- ¡Ouch!

\- Es para que no lo olvides y todos vean que ya tienes pareja.

\- ¿La tengo? No recuerdo haber escuchado alguna confesión, y mucho menos aceptarla.

-...no creo que sea necesario.

\- Si no lo dices, voy a ser incapaz de creer que está sucediendo.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que lo mereces.

La cara de Yurio avergonzado hasta tal punto era un espectáculo, Yuuri se preguntaba si era la primera persona en verlo así, ya tendría oportunidad de averiguarlo. De lo que estaba seguro era que haría todo lo posible por ser la única. Volvió a la realidad al sentir que Yurio tomaba sus manos.

\- Yuuri... se mío.

\- Pft...jajaja

\- ¿De qué demonios te ríes cerdo?

\- Jajaja lo siento, lo siento... es sólo que fue tan tú. No te enojes, me haces muy feliz, y claro que seré tuyo. Vamos, déjame verte.

Yurio había volteado su rostro, pero no porque estuviera molesto, jamás había sentido su rostro tan encendido. Su confesión y la respuesta de Yuuri eran demasiado para él.

\- Si vas a avergonzarte sólo por eso voy a estar en graves problemas.

\- ¡Cállate! es tú culpa.

\- Oye no quisiera arruinar el momento pero es muy tarde, ¿quieres que llame un taxi?

\- Voy a quedarme.

\- ¿Eh?


End file.
